


Kidge Headcanon Prompts

by Miraculous Mumma (Andromedanewton)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Headcanon list, Kidge - Freeform, Kidge Prompts, Unplanned Pregnancy, various prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromedanewton/pseuds/Miraculous%20Mumma
Summary: A selection of Headcanon prompts I was sent on Tumblr!https://kidgetrash.tumblr.com/post/177798891042/headcanon-idea-list





	1. W - Waking Up Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all!
> 
> For those of you who don't follow me over on tumblr, I've been doing a few headcanon prompts in the last week, and thought I would share them here too! If you want to request another letter that hasn't been done already then follow the above link for the list and either message me there or comment here!
> 
> The rating is at Teen and up because I'm sure I used fruity language as well as some risque suggestive moments.

It wasn’t deliberate.It wasn’t even planned.That wasn’t to say it was an accident.That wasn’t to say that either party had never considered it, but they had thought the other party would never consider it, so they left it in the recesses of their imaginations for themselves, late at night and alone, hoping that one day it may be a reality.

 

Pidge’s brain started to wake first.She didn’t remember ever feeling so warm without being too hot, and she had just realised there was a vast difference.The warmth was cosy, all encompassing, and oh so comfortable it reached a level beyond skin deep.She sighed, unable to remember why she was so warm but not really caring, her sleepy mind drifting over vague theories as her body fought to stay in the comforting darkness of sleep.Were they visiting a particularly intemperate planet?Flying too close to a star?Or had she simply fallen asleep fully clothed and burrowed down in her covers again?That last one seemed the most likely, and she shifted slightly by way of experimentation…no…she was not dressed.At all.She was, in fact, very, very naked.Okay, naked she could deal with, although to her knowledge she had never slept naked before, it was when her brain woke enough to feel that she was touching more naked flesh that didn’t belong to her that panic began to set in.

She fought not to scream in alarm.She was naked in…a bed?It felt soft enough to be a bed, and had blankets, so, a bed, with a…humanoid, that much she could tell by the limb beneath her leg, her thigh resting against what felt like a hip, her calf against a knee joint.She tried very hard not to concentrate on the fact her very naked core was nestled against a very naked waist and felt…sore?Was sore even the right word?It felt good but definitely delicate.The scientist in her screamed biology, reminding her of a certain primary function, and her guess had to be that last night she had, in so many words, gone the whole way, but who with?She knew that batch of nunvil Coran served at the coalition party last night had smelt funny, and that was saying something.

Okay, back to the physical.Her arm was around a waist, wider than hers, a line of hairs tickling her forearm, so from those facts she deduced it was most likely a male, and the briefest of peeks out of one eye, that she rapidly closed again, proved her correct, a naked chest falling and rising in slow, deep breaths.It was a nice chest, from the glimpse she got and, relievedly, a skin tone too pale to be Lance.Boy, that would have been embarrassing.Her head was laying on whoever-he-was’ shoulder, his arm firmly around her, her small breasts pressed against him as though it were no big deal.

Right, she was a grown woman, she had evidently chosen to participate in what was apparently one of the many galaxies favourite past times.It didn’t have to mean anything, thousands of people had casual sex night and day.Admittedly, she had never thought that she would be one of those people, but there was a first, and last, time for everything.A deep calming breath, let it out slowly, open your eyes, slowly raise your head…

Pidge barely kept herself from squealing.It was Keith.Oh quiznak, it was Keith!How?Why was it Keith?Keith who she had been crushing on for longer than she cared to admit!Keith who was…wow he was handsome…no, concentrate!Why of all people had she hooked up with Keith?Anyone else she could have, probably, lived with, but Keith?It was Keith.This hurt all the more because she knew he would never feel the same about her.Well, she would just have to pull on her big girl panties, wherever they were, and deal with it.

_And for my next experiment, how to extract oneself from a sleeping comrade after a night you can’t remember._

She thought to herself as she moved just enough to try and gauge how firmly Keith held her, and while the answer was not very, her movement made him stir, a low groan emitting from his throat as his arm tightened and his head leant closer to her, placing a soft kiss on her hair.

‘Morning, Katie.’He murmured gruffly.

She knew it was impossible for her brain to implode.She knew it wasn’t a legitimate medical condition.However, she was pretty sure that was what happened.Her cheeks flamed, her body lost the ability to move, and she couldn’t work out a coherent sentence to save her life.In that moment she realised her own body and the hormones it produced had completely betrayed her.

‘Morning.’She managed to utter, her voice coming higher than usual.

‘Sleep well?’He asked, nuzzling her hair with his cheek as he rolled over, pulling her until their bodies were flush against one another, her cheek pressed against his chest.

‘Uh huh.’She managed as his fingers trailed up and down her back.

‘Are you feeling okay?You’re pretty tense.’His fingers kneaded her flesh lightly and she gave a small inadvertent groan.

‘Keith.’She said quietly, wanting to get the bottom of things but not wanting the moment to end.

He leant back and looked down at her.‘No.’He smiled.

‘No?’She asked, wondering what he was referring to.

‘You said it first last night, I get to say it first this morning.I love you.’

He lowered his lips to hers, caressing them with such gentle reverence it took a moment for her to realise this was actually happening.Once his words sank in she broke the kiss and looked up at him in amazement.‘You love me?’

‘Of course.’He nudged her nose with his.‘I’m glad you confessed though, because I was sure you’d never feel the same way.’

‘Oh my quiznak, we’re idiots.’She breathed as her face split into a grin.

‘That’s pretty much it.’He agreed.

‘I love you too.’She finally replied, closing the distance between them and kissing him firmly.

‘And you’re sure you’re okay?’He checked.

‘Me?’Pidge laughed.‘I’ve never been better.’

All the tension she felt ran out of her as she initiated a kiss again, running her fingers into his hair as a new chapter of their lives begun.


	2. R - Rescuing You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the prompt Rescuing You.

Battered, bruised, bloody.It wasn’t the finest moment ever.The Galra had laid a trap and they had walked straight into it.Outmanned, outgunned, and outnumbered, they had beat a hasty retreat.Or most of them had.Head spinning and vision fuzzy, it would be only a matter of moments before a cell door slammed shut and…

Yelling came from further down the corridor, followed by blaster fire that was rapidly silenced.The guards looked at one another before one released the arm of their prisoner and took up a defensive position, blaster raised and ready.Peace descended, the only sound that of the heavy breathing prisoner, but the guard didn’t move, his weapon still trained at the turn in the corridor.

Sudden movement and the guard pulled the trigger, shooting the whoever had stepped out, only to realise it was one of their own, caught by friendly fire, but before the gun even stopped, a swoop of white swung down the corridor near the ceiling, kicking the gun from the guard’s hand before landing heavily on their chest and slamming their Bayard into their chest.

The second guard turned its gun on the prisoner but it was too late.Green light lanced forward and wrapped around his leg, pulling him off his feet as he released the prisoner to slump to the ground, a moment later a small body landing on his chest and slamming their Bayard into the gap between neck and helmet, electrical energy coursing through it in a paralysing wave.

‘Pidge?’Keith murmured as she helped him sit up, his lip cut and his eye partially swollen.

‘Of course it’s me, dummy, who else would it be.’She commented.‘Can you stand?’

‘What are you doing?’He asked as she slung his arm over her shoulder and tried to stand, using all her strength to lift him.

‘I’m rescuing you.’

‘But…’

‘No buts.’She cut him off as she propped him against the wall long enough that she could activate the full face visor on his helmet.‘Okay, guys!’

She wrapped her arms around him as the sound of groaning metal came from opposite them, and a second later the wall disappeared, sucking them into the vacuum of space for just moments before Green caught them both in her jaw.

Pidge lowered Keith to the ground before patting it.‘Atta girl.’She murmured before removing Keith’s helmet and scanning him.‘Mostly superficial, but you’re going to have one hell of a headache.’She remarked as she read the results before removing her helmet.

‘Katie.’Keith said, the world moving too fast for him to make sense of anything other than the fact she had come for him.‘You shouldn’t have, it was too dangerous.’

She laughed.‘What kind of a girlfriend would that make me?Come on, let’s get you some first aid and ice for that eye.’She pulled him back to his feet and let him lean on her heavily as she led him up the ramp.

‘I love you, Katie.’He murmured and she smiled to herself.

‘Yeah, yeah, emo.I know.’


	3. G - Getting Protective & S - Sleeping Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompts Getting Protective and Sleeping Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note...I do not hate James Griffin! I just used him as a scapegoat! I'm so sorry, but it worked for the plot!

Keith scowled as he watched Griffin touch Pidge’s arm as he leant in to talk to her.Again.No one had expected Keith’s former rival to have taken a shine to his fellow Paladin and now he had it made him feel sick to his stomach.He had harboured feelings for her for so long he had just assumed someday they would end up together but now his chance might have been snatched from him.It felt like a knife was being twisted in his gut every time he saw her laugh or smile, wanting it to be him who made her eyes light up.

‘It’s not too late.’Shiro said as he drew level with him and passed him a glass of sparkling wine.Supplies were sparse but the Garrison had wanted to celebrate not only the defeat of Sendak but the Paladins all being released from the medical wing.

‘What isn’t?’Keith asked as he took a hefty sip.

‘To tell her how you feel.’

Keith looked up at him.‘How long have you known?’

‘You think I wouldn’t notice?Considering how long we’ve known one another?It was like looking in a mirror.’Shiro laughed.‘Not wanting to sound like the voice of doom but don’t screw it up, don’t do what I did with Adam.’

‘Shiro…’

‘No, I’m not after sympathy, it was always a risk during war, but you have the chance to do something about it, and now.’

Pidge laughed freely and several heads turned towards her, a talent he didn’t think she realised she possessed, and it made up his mind.‘I’m going to need another drink.’

‘Good for you.’Shiro clapped his hand on his back.‘But maybe just one more.’

‘Just one.’Keith agreed before turning back.‘Thanks, Shiro.’

‘Any time.’

Keith joined the crowded bar to get another drink which was where he met Hunk, waiting patiently for his turn and offering him a warm smile.

‘How’s it going?’He asked him, Hunk giving him a brief hug of welcome.

‘Good.You know, if you ask the bartender nicely, he has some Dr Pepper put aside.’

Keith laughed.‘I’ll leave that to you.’He was about to ask Hunk about how his family were faring when a conversation caught his ear, his time with the Blades having taught him to pay attention to things in the background.

‘I’m telling you, a few more drinks and I will be the first in the Garrison to have nailed one of the Paladins.’

‘Nice!’

Keith turned in time to see Griffin high five another cadet, and his blood boiled.

‘Uh oh, I know that look.’Hunk’s hand fell on his shoulder, restraining him somewhat.‘What did I miss?’

‘That jerk, he’s bragging he’s going to sleep with Pidge!’

‘What the quiznak?’Hunk looked at him in disbelief.‘But you know, violence isn’t the answer?’

‘No, but it will make me a feel a whole lot better.’Keith growled.

‘Yeah, but it will probably also get him more attention from Pidge.Why don’t you go straight for her instead?Be the hero instead of the villain.Protect her.’

‘I want to knock him into next week!’

‘Yeah, that’s not constructive.’Hunk gave him a push away from the bar and towards Pidge.‘Go on.’

‘But…’

‘No buts.Let me keep an eye on Griffin while you do what you should have done months ago.’

Keith resisted the urge to groan.‘Fine.But if she laughs in my face I’m punching him out anyway.’

‘I promise she won’t laugh.’Hunk gave him another shove, finally satisfied as he started across the room to where Pidge stood alone.

‘Hey.’He said simply as he reached her, his hands in his pockets to stop himself from clenching them into fists.

‘Hey, Keith.’She replied brightly.‘Having fun?’

‘I guess.You?’

She nodded.‘I guess too.I’m actually kind of tired, but James has gone to get me another drink and I feel bad just ditching out.’

Keith ground his teeth before replying at the fact she was on first name terms with him.‘Maybe you should just go to bed, I’ll walk you, if you want?’

‘I should tell James where I’m going, and he’s being really sweet.’

‘I bet he is.’He muttered.

‘What was that?’She frowned.

‘Don’t waste your time on him, he’s a jerk.’

Pidge blinked twice as she processed what Keith had said.‘Are you jealous?’She joked.

‘No.Maybe.But he is a jerk!’

‘You said that.’

‘I’ll say it again.He’s a jerk.’

Pidge folded her arms and glared at him.‘You are jealous!’

‘Yes, but he’s not the guy for you!’

‘And you are?’

‘I’m better than him!’

Pidge just stared at him for a long moment, uncertain of what to say.In the last few minutes she had learnt several things, least of all that Keith was jealous of the attention she was getting from James, which meant there was a very good chance that he had feelings for her.‘You had to do this now?’She said quietly.‘You couldn’t have done this, oh, I don’t know, at any time in the last year or more?’

‘I’m asking now.’

She pinched the bridge of her nose.She would be an idiot if she didn’t see what could happen with Keith, she had liked him long enough that having decided to move on if he hadn’t shown any sign of liking her back by the time they returned to Earth had been painful.Now he was offering her what she wanted at the expense of the interest James was showing her.Thankfully, she wasn’t an idiot, however, she still wasn’t happy about how Keith had gone about this.‘If I say yes, _if_ , you have to let me let James down my way.’

‘He doesn’t deserve to be let down easily.’Keith folded his arms, still angry at what he had heard.

‘Keith, he’s a nice guy.’

‘He’s…’

‘If you say jerk again I’ll ask him out in front of you.’

‘You’ll what?’Keith’s mouth fell open in horror.

‘I won’t, but it’s what you deserve.’

‘Then tell him to get lost.’

She narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously.‘Okay, this smacks of more than jealousy.What’s going on?’

Keith glanced over at the bar where James was laughing raucously with his fellow cadets, and Hunk gave him a quick thumbs down and tilted his head towards them.‘I’ll show you.’He took her hand without hesitation and pulled her towards the bar, her confusion only growing, until they approached the group of cadets who had gathered around James.

‘I’m telling you,’ he said loudly, as Hunk stepped closer in case they needed back up, ‘before the night is through I’ll have her sucking my…’

‘Excuse me?’Pidge said loudly and they had the attention of everyone at the bar.

‘Katie…’James started but she had already swung her fist back and she punched him square in the jaw, the only thing stopping him from hitting the floor being the sheer crowed at the bar.

‘Now I guess _you_ have to suck _everything_.’She growled before storming from the room with everyone’s eyes on her.

Keith caught her partway back to the hangars, knowing she would be going to Green for the comfort her Lion brought, and he was proud when she sensed him about to touch her, sidestepping before he could catch her arm.

‘Unless you want one too, just leave me alone!

‘Pidge, please stop.’He tried.He hadn’t wanted to upset her, just to make his point, and it turned out he had done that, just a little too well.

‘Stop and what?’She spun on him and he realised that while she was angry her eyes were brimming with tears.‘I’m a laughing stock to the cadets!I’m a notch to put in their bedposts!They wouldn’t have done that to any of the rest of you!’

‘We’ll bring it up with Iverson, it’s not acceptable.’Keith agreed.‘But they’re not worth this.They’re not worth your tears.’

For some reason that broke Pidge, her anger crashing down around her and she stepped forward, resting her forehead against his chest as she sobbed, her arms by her sides in defeat.

‘It’s okay.’Keith murmured, wrapping one arm around her back as the other hand stroked her hair.‘It’ll be alright.’

‘No, it won’t.’She muttered.‘I’m an idiot.’

‘You’re not an idiot.’He said comfortingly, resting his cheek against her hair.‘You’re the smartest person I know.’

‘That doesn’t mean I’m not dumb.’

Keith didn’t know how to answer that so he just held her until the crying subsided to small hiccups and sniffles.Finally he felt able to lean back and cupped her cheek with his hand, tilting her chin until her eyes met his.‘Say the word and I’ll go back and kick his ass.’

Pidge managed a small sobbing laugh and forced a smile.‘I kinda hope he learnt his lesson.’

‘Maybe, but it’s good to be sure.’He shrugged.‘I meant what I said.’

‘About kicking his ass?’

‘About being the guy for you.’

‘Keith.’She breathed his name on a sigh that could have meant anything and he decided that now wasn’t the time to pressure her.

‘Don’t decide now, don’t even think about it now.Come on.’He took her hand and pulled her along with him to the hangar, leading her to Green.

‘What are we doing?’She asked in confusion.

‘You hooked Green up to the internet, right?I know you did.’

‘Maybe.’She said hesitantly.‘Why?’

‘You need to forget what just happened.Go and set up a movie, anything you want, I’ll be right back.’

Pidge watched him leave again in confusion before approaching Green, who lowered her head for her to head inside.‘I don’t know what he’s planning, girl.’She replied to the unspoken question.‘I guess we wait and see.’She threw off her jacket and brought up the floating screen in the cockpit that she had indeed connected not only to the internet but to the Garrison mainframe, choosing a movie she knew by heart that had action, adventure, romance, and a great soundtrack, before flopping down in her seat.Keith wasn’t long and she watched him come across the hangar with his arms full of blankets and pillows.‘What’s going on exactly?’Pidge asked as he had her operate the pilots seat to move back to give them space.

‘Sleepover.’

His answer only confused her more.‘What?’

‘We’re going to hide out here, pretend tonight didn’t happen, watch movies, and generally veg out.’He pulled a large bag of chips and two cans of Dr Pepper out of one of the pillowcases and set them aside before arranging all the pillows and blankets into a comfy pile.

‘We don’t have to do this.’Pidge shook her head but couldn’t help but smile.The idea was very appealing.

‘No, we do.’He kicked off his boots before taking her hand and making her sit against the wall in the blankets with him.‘I think you need it.’He said as he begun unlacing her boots and placed them beside his.‘Start the movie.’He said as he pulled the blankets over them.

With a small laugh she did so, watching as the screen dimmed before the title card appeared.

Keith opened the chips and placed the bag on their laps before handing her a can which she immediately opened and took a drink of.‘This is a good choice.’He remarked and she nodded silently.

The movie had long since finished when Keith woke up, finding himself curled over Pidge’s sleeping form, her head in his lap as she laid on her side.It was uncomfortable but at the same time the greatest sleep he had ever had.He stretched his back, careful not to disturb her, but she stirred all the same, rolling onto her back and smiling sleepily up at him.

‘Hey.’She said softly.

‘Hey.’He repeated, brushing the hair off her forehead.‘How did you sleep?’

‘Good.’She nodded.‘You?’

‘A little sore but it was a really good sleep.’

‘Good.’She repeated.She chewed her bottom lip for a moment.She had done a lot of thinking the night before while the movie played and she had come to a definite decision.‘You know, I was thinking,’ she started.

‘What about?’He asked, his fingers still playing absently with her hair.

‘Maybe you are.’

His hand paused and his eyes met hers in a confused frown.‘Maybe I am what?’

She smiled shyly, feeling a blush already burning her cheeks, but she had to confess.‘Maybe you are the guy for me.’

Keith’s face split into a grin at her words.‘There’s no maybe about it.’He stroked her hair again, his fingertips brushing her skin.‘Because you’re definitely the girl for me.’


	4. A - Asking You Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - Asking You Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could also cover F - Flirting, but I used it for this instead! Flirting will come later!

Pidge had walked up to the door of the kitchen three times now, each time turning around and walking away again as nerves got the better of her, each time giving herself the same old pep talk as she found herself doing now.

‘Okay, calm down, Pidge.It’s just Keith.Keith is your friend, you don’t need to be afraid to ask him anything.’She walked up to the doorway again where she could see his head above the back of the couch, only to change her mind and turn away again.‘Nope.I can do this.I’ll just go in there and talk to him, because this is painful even for me!’She turned back to the door and took a deep breath, setting her shoulders before walking in what she hoped was a confident manner, but all she succeeded in doing was a kind of swaggering strut that looked more awkward than confident.

‘Heyyyy, Keith!’She said exaggeratedly as she walked around the couch, and the small smile he directed at her turned to a concerned frown.

‘Are you okay?’He asked, putting his datapad down immediately.

‘Of course I’m okay, why wouldn’t I be?’She dropped down on the couch beside him.

‘You’re…walking funny.’

‘Oh…oh!Forget that!I had…uh…an itch!Yeah, that.’She said rapidly, cringing as Keith went back to his datapad.

‘Okay.’

They sat in silence and her brain ran over what she could say, thinking over the advice she had been given.‘So…uh…I was running a diagnostic on the particle barrier…and I was wondering if I could activate yours?’

‘You want to run a diagnostic on Black’s shielding?’He glanced at her briefly.‘Sure, any time.’

‘Erm.’She realised he had got the wrong idea and decided to try something else.‘On a increasing scale of one to ten I would place you in the ninth percentile.’

‘If the shield is even underperforming by ten percent we should fix that.’

‘No, I mean, you’re missing one, I mean I’m missing one.’Her brain whirred, unable to remember the end of the pick up line.‘Never mind.’She slumped back in the seat and, after giving her another worried look, Keith continued working.‘You know you should be called Google.’She blurted.

‘I should what now?’Keith looked at her in confusion.

‘Google.’She repeated as her face burned hotter than any sun they had encountered.‘Because, you answer all my questions, and…I don’t very often visit page two?’

Keith put his datapad down and pressed his hand to her forehead.‘Did you eat Coran’s cooking?You’re not making any sense and you’re bright red.’

Pidge looked at the concern in his eyes and suddenly exclaimed.‘The doctor says I’m suffering from a lack of vitamin U!’

‘I think we need to get you down to the medbay.’Keith said as he got to his feet.‘It may be one of those weird space viruses.’

‘I’m not sick.’She groaned, realising she had really made a fool of herself.

‘It’ll be okay, Pidge.’He assured her and she was suddenly in his arms as he carried her bridal style from the kitchen.

‘Are you a broom?’She tried one last time.‘Because…you swept me off my feet!’

‘Whatever it is, you have a really bad case of it.’Keith shook his head.

‘Really, Keith, I’m fine!’She sputtered.‘I was trying to ask you out on a date!’

He stopped and turned to face her, a mix of surprise and amazement in his eyes.‘You were asking me out?’

She folded her arms as her cheeks grew warmer and avoided his gaze.‘Well, yeah.I’ve never done it before, so I asked Lance and…’

‘You asked Lance?’Keith laughed as he put her back on her feet.‘Okay, that explains the fact you made no sense.’

‘Yeah, so, if we could just forget this ever happened we can all move on with our lives.’She grumbled, feeling embarrassed and let down all at once.

‘I’ll forget about it on one condition.’

Pidge looked up at him.‘What’s that?’

‘Pick me up at eight.’He said with a wink before turning and walking back towards the kitchen, leaving Pidge to watch him in shock.


	5. K - Kissing You & Z - Zoo Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the prompts Kissing You and Zoo Date with the specific request to include hippos.

Say what you would about the Galra, their zoo planet was absolutely innovative.The entire planet was a dedicated nature reserve, bringing together creatures from all kinds of planetary habitats, with dedicated breeding programs and animal welfare awareness.Pidge had been desperate to go ever since it was liberated and Keith saw it as the perfect opportunity.It gave him the push he needed to ask Pidge on an actual date, to take her somewhere more associated with Earth custom, to show her he was boyfriend material.

‘This was an awesome idea.’Pidge bounced excitedly in her seat as they descended into the first area, the sub-desert climate.

‘I’m glad you like it.’Keith looked out of the window, leaning slightly into her space to do so.He had insisted she take the window seat but that didn’t mean he didn’t want to see their descent, and having to get closer to her was no hardship.‘And I’m glad you agreed to come along.’

‘How could I not!Animals!Alien animals!It’s fascinating!’

He chuckled at her exuberance as the tour guide announced their final descent, informing them of how long they had before they had to return to the pod.He loved seeing her like this.Normally she only got this excited over technology or a sudden breakthrough with Hunk, but realising her love of all things natural ran deeper than just her connection with Green had given him this idea.

The individual habitats were separated by particle barriers and included underground and underwater walkways cutting cross sections that showed normally hidden environments.They watched a herd of something that closely resembled antelopes bounding across a plain, except they were bright pink in colour, their ears a vibrant purple.

‘Oh my gosh, they’re like cosmic unicorns!’Pidge squealed.‘Look at the little one in the middle!’

Keith spared a glance at the animals but his eyes were only for Pidge, for how she all but glowed in excitement, and he couldn’t help himself.He stepped closer and took her hand in his.‘Yeah, the little one is the cutest alright.’

She turned and looked at him in something close to wonder.She knew he had said this was a date but part of her had assumed he meant it as some sort of a joke or an excuse, but here he was, holding her hand and smiling softly at her.It made her heart do a little pitter patter as though the excited butterflies from her stomach had travelled north.‘What…what’s next?’She asked, her voice barely above a whisper, and he glanced at the map in his hand.

‘Actual real life Earth hippos.’He looked up at her with a grin.‘It’s funny to think that to some people they’ll be the weirdest thing they see today.’

‘To be fair, they are pretty weird.’She tugged on his hand as she spotted the sign for the hippo enclosure.‘Have you ever seen one in person before?’

‘Only on video.’He shook his head, trotting to keep up with her pace.

‘Mom and Dad took us to see them at San Diego Zoo once, and they fed one a whole watermelon.It was the most disgusting and yet fascinating thing I had ever seen at the time.’She laughed at the memory.‘I said Matt had the same appetite, and for the next hour he compared me to any and every species we came across.’

‘To be fair, Matt does have a big appetite.Not as big as Hunk’s, but still.’Keith replied, and it made her laugh more.

‘I know!He was doing that teenage boy eats his way through the pantry in a day thing at the time, so I think it was a valid comparison.Oh look!You can go down and see them underwater!’She pulled on his hand towards the entrance to the gentle slope that led under the river.It was similar to an aquarium, dimly lit and slightly damp, and they were surrounded on three sides by water.‘Do you think we’ll see any?’Pidge asked as they stepped close to the side, observing the small aquatic creatures that inhabited the river.

‘Maybe, I guess we’ll have to wait and see.’Keith replied.

They stood quietly side by side for some time, just watching for any change in the view, and Keith found himself stroking his thumb over the back of Pidge’s hand.

‘I like that.’She murmured into the complete silence, giving his hand a gentle squeeze of encouragement.

Keith swallowed.This felt right, it felt good, and he wasn’t one to ignore when something felt this way.‘What else do you like?’He asked as he drew closer, pulling on her hand so they could face one another.

‘I don’t know yet, this is all new.’She breathed, her cheeks flushed with the sensations he was causing in her.

‘How about this?’He raised his other hand and caressed her cheek, her breathing picking up at the simple touch.

‘It’s nice.’She whispered.

‘And this?’He lowered his head towards her, his lips brushing hers in the briefest of strokes before pulling away.

‘Pretty good.’She blinked wide eyes at him.‘But to be sure, I’m going to need some more data.’

‘Always happy to help in the name of science.’He grinned as he released her hand and wrapped his arm around her waist as he dipped his head to kiss her again, this time more thoroughly as his fingers slipped into her hair, her own wrapping around his shoulders as she went on tiptoes to get closer still.

They came up for breath, both smiling and flushed, and Pidge noticed the water had been disturbed, silt floating throughout the river.‘I think we missed the hippos.’She murmured.

‘The hippos can wait.’He replied, nudging her nose with his own before stealing another brief kiss.‘I’ve always had more of an interest in pigeons.’

She laughed softly and closed the gap between them again, completely immersed in one another.


	6. F - Flirting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt Flirting

The first time he completely bombed out.

They had had a lot of downtime recently and Keith spent a lot of it observing the youngest Paladin, admiring how she had grown up yet not changed in personality.She still preferred her hair short and easy to manage, her clothes were practical, her sense of humour still ridiculous.And he adored it.He adored her.However, he didn’t want to come straight out and say it in case she didn’t feel the same way so he decided to flirt with her a little first and see what her response was.The result was underwhelming.

Pidge was sitting at her console and typing rapidly.There was no emergency, she just had an idea she was working through.Keith thought now was as good a time as any to start; there was no one else around and it was relatively peaceful.He walked over to her and she glanced up at him.

‘What’s up, Keith?’She asked, returning to her work.

‘I was just thinking how nice you look today.’He said with as much confidence as he could muster.

‘I look like I alway do.’She commented.

‘Which means you always look nice!’He fought not to sigh in relief at his recovery.

‘Well, thanks, I guess.’She replied, continuing to ignore him.

‘I was wondering if you’d like to get some dinner?’

‘No thanks.I’m not hungry.’

‘Oh.’He said simply.‘Another time then.’

‘Sure.’She replied, not taking her eyes off the screen as he edged away.

‘I guess I’ll catch you later.’

‘Uh huh.’

 

The second time wasn’t much better.

They were visiting an alien planet that had just joined the coalition and a large street party was going on.The residents had made every dish imaginable, there was music, dancing, games, and it was fun for everyone.Keith watched Pidge as some of the indigenous children gathered around her to hear stories of the Green Lion.There was something about the way she interacted with them that made his heart beat harder for her and a glance around had his eyes fall on where the locals were making flower crowns with the native flora and fauna.He asked if he could have one and walked up behind Pidge, depositing it on her head.

‘A beautiful crown for a beautiful girl.’He said with a wink as she reached up and touched it tentatively.

‘That’s so sweet, thanks, Keith.’She grinned as the children admired it.‘What do you think, kids?Does it look…’She paused as her eyes filled and her nose tickled, the urge to sneeze overwhelming, and in moments that was just what she was doing; sneezing uncontrollably and repeatedly, the unexpected sound scaring off the local children.

‘Are you okay?’Keith crouched beside her as her eyes streamed and she fought to catch her breath.

‘Get rid of the flowers.’She managed before another bout of sneezing took her and he quickly snatched them off her head, putting them as far from her as he could.

‘They must be related to pansies.’She wiped at her cheeks.‘Highly allergic.’She pointed to where her eyes were even now swelling slightly.‘I need to go back and get a shot.’She knew they had allergy medication in the medpacks but they always knocked her out for a few hours.‘Can you tell everyone where I’ve gone?’

‘Of course.Sorry.’He called after her as she sneezed her way out of the crowd.

 

The final time worked, but not how he expected.

They were infiltrating a Galra base and had split off into teams.Allura had gone with Lance to liberate some prisoners while Keith and Pidge set off for the mainframe to download as much intelligence as they could.Hunk remained in his Lion, offering cover from the fighters trying to take down their former base before anything valuable could be taken.

Pidge rounded a corner ahead of Keith, coming face to face with an unexpected patrol of two drones and she gave a small eep before diving across the corridor for cover as they opened fire.Keith darted forward, his Bayard drawn, striking down the two drones quickly and easily, allowing Pidge to emerge again.

‘Thanks.’She huffed out a breath.‘I do like a guy who knows how to use his weapon.’She quirked him a smile before darting forward to the panel beside the door, working on unlocking it as Keith blinked at her reply.Was that…?He shook his head and put his back to hers so she was covered while she worked.‘You know,’ she continued as she worked, ‘I wonder if it’s this easy to push your buttons?’

The door swished open before he could even process what she said, let alone reply, and she ran towards the terminal ahead.Was she…flirting with him?

‘Whoops, laser trip wires.’She said as she came to a dead stop and he bumped into her.‘Geez, Keith, if you’re going to get that close behind me, at least pull my hair.And it’s down.’She all but skipped forward to the terminal as Keith swallowed hard at the image her comment gave him.That wasn’t accidental, there was no way it could be, Pidge just wasn’t this smutty normally.

He glanced around as he approached her, checking for any dangers, and he could hear her muttering to herself as she punched at the screen.

‘Seriously, another firewall?They just like to try and make it hard.’She murmured.

Keith saw his opportunity and took it.He leant close so he could speak quietly into her ear.‘They’re not the only one.’He smiled to himself as she shivered at the thought his words put in her head.‘No comeback?’He asked as she punched two more buttons, her cheeks flaming, but two could play that game.

‘That comes later.’She spun and winked at him before trotting away from the terminal to an access panel in the wall while his jaw flapped.She had done it again.

She pulled open the access panel and switched a few wires before standing up.‘Done!’She smiled at him as he walked up beside her, waiting for whatever was going to come out of her mouth next.‘You know,’ she reached out and touched his gloved knuckle, ‘I always wondered what these were made of.’

‘I think it’s the Altean version of kevlar, only lighter.’He commented without thinking and glanced up to see her giving him a wicked grin.

‘Huh.There was me thinking it was boyfriend material.’

She started to walk away again but he had had enough.He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him, his Bayard disappearing as he cupped the back of her head and kissed her senseless.

Pidge gave a small squeak of surprise that quickly turned into a satisfied moan, pushing up on her toes and running her hands into his hair as he ate hungrily at her mouth.They parted just moments later, breathing heavily through swollen lips.

‘Anything else to say?’He asked and she shook her head, unable to speak for the moment.

‘I really hope you two just kissed.’Lance’s voice came over the comms.‘Because I’m sick of hearing you two talk dirty.’

Hunk and Allura agreed, making both Pidge and Keith blush.

‘Come on.’Keith offered her his hand.‘Let’s get out of here.’

She took it without hesitation and they ran back the way they came.

‘So, boyfriend material, huh?’He teased.

‘Shut up.’She laughed.‘At least I didn’t give you an allergic reaction!’

‘You did give me another kind of reaction though.’

‘Guys, gross!’Lance yelled and they laughed.For all his complaining, he was just relieved they had finally done something about their feelings, but not as relieved as Keith was that Pidge had decided to out flirt him.


	7. H - Hugging

Keith hadn’t realised what he had been missing out on, until he started dating Pidge.His dad hadn’t been the most touchy feely guy, and no one at the many institutions he found himself in had been either, which was probably a good thing.The closest he had got was Shiro, and that didn’t even come close to what he had with Pidge.Pidge was a hugger™.And Keith loved it.

It started when they first got together.A close call in battle made Keith confess his feelings for her and each were delighted to find they felt the same way.The change in their dynamic was almost immediate and not at all detrimental to the team.Pidge took every opportunity to kiss his cheek and hug him in passing, particularly before and after missions, and he quickly came to realise that she was a serial hugger.But those weren’t the hugs he loved, that is he did, any contact with her was special, but it was the longer hugs, the lingering ones that came after a near miss, the tight hugs when they were fooling around, her giggles filling the air as he tickled her, each one meant the world to him and she made it such a natural thing that he had picked up the habit himself.

Pidge was sitting on the couch crosslegged and sideways, her laptop resting on the arm as she worked through the data they had recently gathered, when Keith came into the room.Hunk was sitting on one of the other couches eating, Shiro was reading information on a datapad, awaiting any information Pidge could give him.

Keith reached the couch Pidge was seated on and stepped over the back, shuffling as far back as he could and arranging cushions until he was able to lean forward and drag Pidge towards him to sit between his legs.She automatically grabbed her laptop and leant back against his chest without missing a beat, bending her legs and resting it on her knees instead as Keith wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

‘How’s it going?’

‘Good.’She murmured in reply.‘It’s encrypted in much the same way as the other systems so it should only be a few more minutes and we’ll have all their secrets.’

‘That’s my girl.’Keith kissed her shoulder and she smiled but continued to work.

‘You’re going to distract her.’Hunk said absently.

‘He’s not distracting me.’Pidge said without faltering.

‘He’s distracting me.’Hunk wrinkled his nose.

‘I think it’s sweet.’Shiro glanced up with a smile.

Pidge stuck her tongue out at Hunk and continued to type.

And so it went on, with Keith seeking Pidge out for extended hugs whenever possible, until one night the tables were turned.

Keith had just fallen into a light doze when a soft knock came from his door.Stirring himself enough to not fall over as he staggered over to open it, he rubbed his eye sleepily.There before him stood Pidge, dressed in her pyjamas and clutching a pillow to her chest, her hair mussed and eyes puffy.

‘I had a bad dream.’She mumbled, virtually falling into his arms, her free hand grasping at his t-shirt as he realised she was trembling.

‘Hey, it’s okay.’He stroked her back and guided her into the room, closing the door and edging her towards the bed.‘You want to talk about it?’

She shook her head rapidly, the pillow still bundled in her arms.‘Can I sleep here?I don’t want to be alone.’She said so quietly it was a strain for him to hear.

‘Of course you can.’He pulled back the covers fully and let her climb in first, following her a moment later, and she immediately pushed the pillow aside and latched onto him, her arms around his torso and her face against his chest.

It took him a moment to shuffle her into a position that was comfortable for them both; him on his side with one arm across her, her facing him and nuzzled into his chest, his hands petting her comfortingly.‘I’m here, Katie.’He murmured before kissing her hair.‘I’ll keep you safe.’

She nodded and sniffed, grateful for the comfort he offered, and she soon felt sleep pulling at the edges of her mind.Sensing her body relaxing, Keith was able to breathe a sigh of relief.He didn’t like to see her like this.

‘Do you want me to leave the light on?’He asked and she turned sleepy eyes upon him.

‘I think as long as you’re here with me I’ll be okay.’

‘Let me know if you change your mind.’He bowed his head and kissed her forehead before turning off the light and cuddling himself around her.

‘Keith?’She murmured drowsily a few moments later.

‘Mm?’

‘You give the best hugs ever.’She said as she yawned and a smile spread across his face.If there was one thing he could handle, it was being her favourite hugger.


	8. J - Joking Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt Joking Around

It started out fairly innocently.Pidge had been working quietly in Black, trying to perfect the cloaking technology, when Keith walked in.He hadn’t realised she was there, although she wasn’t sure how, so when he sat down in the pilot’s seat and she dropped upside down from the ceiling to ask what he was doing, he jumped about a mile and gave the loudest yelp she thought she had ever heard.This caused her to start laughing and fall out of the panel in the ceiling into his lap.Keith didn’t see the funny side, particularly when Pidge told everyone at dinner that night and exaggerated his yelp to a panicked girly scream.

‘It wasn’t that bad.’Keith said defensively.

‘Oh, it was.’Pidge wiped a tear from the corner of her eye.‘My ears were still ringing half an hour later.’

Keith folded his arms indignantly.‘You’re exaggerating.’

‘I could always run the security footage from the hangar.’She said nonchalantly.

‘There’s security footage?’Lance laughed.‘Oh, now you have to play it!’

‘Do not play it.’Keith leant on the table threateningly.

‘I _could_ play it.’Pidge rested her chin on her hand on the table and batted innocent eyelashes at Keith.‘But it depends.What’s it worth to you for me to delete it?’

‘You’re bribing me?’

‘Just play it.’Lance argued.

‘I’m bribing you.’Pidge confirmed.‘Although I suppose you could call it more an incentive.’She tapped on her wrist computer and brought up a freeze frame of the hangar.

‘What do you want?’

‘I think you know the answer to that.’She gave him a wicked smile.

‘No.’He replied, not wanting to give up what she wanted, not in front of everyone else, and she knew he wouldn’t.

‘What does she want, exactly?’Allura asked, looking between them in confusion, and Hunk shrugged.

‘Okay, one more chance.’Pidge sat back in her seat.‘You give me what I want and I won’t broadcast it on a loop ship wide.’

‘Delete that footage.’

‘You gotta catch me first.’She darted from the table and was out of the door before Keith even stood, but he was quickly on her heels.

‘Does anyone know what’s going on with those two?’Shiro asked in confusion, everyone else just shook their heads.

‘You’re in trouble!’Keith called after Pidge as she darted around the corner.

‘I know!’She laughed freely and Keith couldn’t help but smile.

He turned the corner, expecting to see her in the distance, but instead she was waiting for him, grabbing his jacket and slamming him against the wall with a proud grin on her face.‘You still didn’t catch me.’

‘I didn’t?’He asked, bending his legs and grabbing her around the thighs with his hands, lifting her as he turned, pressing her against the wall and kissing her firmly as her legs wrapped around his waist.‘So, what do you want to get rid of the footage?’

‘You know what I want.’The look she gave him was dark and mischievous and it did things to him he would only admit to her.‘I want what you gave me in your adrenaline spurned rage in the cockpit.’She wriggled her core against him and he groaned.

He leant forward and started kissing and nipping at her neck.‘Not until you delete that footage.’

‘Please, I deleted that the minute we were done.You think I want everyone to hear me screaming your name?’

‘Maybe I want them to hear it.’He bit down firmly and she gave a small whimper of delight.‘Maybe I want them to know you’re mine.’

She leant away from him and gave him a surprised look.‘You mean that?’

‘I do.I love you and I don’t care who knows it.’

‘You suck at keeping secrets.’She grinned, leaning in and kissing him softly.‘Let’s go make some noise and see if they can figure it out.’

‘The amount of noise you make it’s a wonder they haven’t already.’He commented as he stepped away from the wall, carrying her towards his room.

‘Then I’d better try harder.’


	9. Y - Yelling (for the angst!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt Yelling (for the angst)

Pidge ground her teeth.Of all the stupid things to do, of all the stupid people to do it, it had to be him, it was always him.She had lost count of the number of times he had almost sacrificed himself for the good of the team and she couldn’t deal with it anymore.

She ran down the ramp from Green as she pulled her helmet from her head, not even bothering to put her glasses on as she stormed towards him.They had landed on the planet they had been aiding, safe now that the threat was gone, and everyone was disembarking for a brief post battle check before continuing.Pidge didn’t care about that.

‘I took a little damage on the left flank.’Keith was saying to Shiro as she approached.‘Nothing Pidge and Hunk can’t fix, I’m sure, right?’He turned towards the smallest Paladin but was rewarded by having her helmet thrown at him, striking him in the chest before falling to the floor.‘Ow, what…?’

‘What the hell were you thinking?’She yelled, shoving at his chest with her hands hard enough to stagger him.

‘Pidge…’He started but she didn’t relinquish for a second, continuing to shove him as her anger flowed through her.

‘Do you think it’s brave, what you’re doing?Do you think it’s smart?Because it’s not!’

‘Hey, I just did what I thought should be done in the circumstances.’He snapped back, trying to grab at her wrists but she avoided him easily.

‘You’re a selfish idiot, that’s what you are!A quiznaking moron!’

‘I did what needed to be done.’He said firmly, as though he were explaining to a petulant child, but it only made her angrier.

‘It’s your solution to everything!If at first you don’t succeed, crash my stupid ass into it!’

‘Hey!If we hadn’t stopped…’

‘Then what?’She interrupted as Shiro carefully approached her, everyone else watching anxiously.‘We stopped it without you having to sacrifice yourself anyway, all you did was scare the shit out of all of us, again!You’re the Black Paladin, Keith!Without you there is no Voltron!’

‘That’s not true.’He argued.‘If anything happens to me we have Shiro and…’

‘And he can’t pilot with one arm!’Pidge all but screamed, her voice breaking as her eyes filled with tears.‘You would leave the rest of the galaxy defenceless, you would leave us without a…a you!You’d leave me!’

‘Katie…’He said quietly as he stepped towards her, realising where this was truly coming from.They had been together now for some time but had kept it between the two of them, thinking at first that it was because of the circumstances they found themselves in, but had recently realised that it was more than that, a whole lot more.It amped up the threat level considerably when you were in danger of losing one another on a daily basis.

‘Don’t “Katie” me, Kogane!’She waved her finger at him threateningly.

‘Pidge, maybe you should…’Shiro tried, but she glared at him until he took a step back.

‘This concerns all of us, Shiro!If he dies, Voltron dies with him!There is always another way!’

‘But what if there’s not?’Keith yelled, Pidge turning her glare back on him.‘What if one time that’s the only way to do it?Shiro sacrificed himself for us and I would do the same, for the sake of the galaxies and…’

‘What about my sake?’She all but screamed back.‘What would I do if you weren’t here?’

‘Are we missing something?’Hunk asked, but got ignored.

‘You’d carry on, because that’s what you have to do, that’s what you do in war.You’d find a way.’

For some reason this incensed Pidge, pushed her over the edge, and she leapt at him, but Lance was there, catching her around the waist and lifting her off the ground, even as she struggled.‘Easy, Pidge!’

‘I won’t easy anything!’She shoved her thumbs into the pressure points in his wrists between his armour and he dropped her with a yelp.‘And you’re going to stop this stupidity, once and for all, before it finally does kill you!’

‘If it saves lives…’Keith said harshly.

‘What about my life?What about our life?’Pidge yelled.‘Why should I have to explain to our baby why they don’t have a father?’

Keith visibly paled, his eyes going wide as Pidge realised what she had let slip, what she hadn’t told even him.‘Katie, are you…?’

She didn’t reply, instead she pushed him out of the way as she ran, needing to put some distance between them.

‘Did she just say baby?’Shiro looked at Keith, his face full of confusion.

‘Katie!’Keith ignored him and ran after her, leaving the rest of the team to look between one another in surprised confusion.

Keith found her sitting in a small sheltered formation of rocks, her knees drawn up to her chest and her chin resting on them.

‘Go away.’She said without looking up, dragging her glove across her face to get rid of the tears.She didn’t want him here, she didn’t want his sympathy, and she definitely didn’t want to forgive him just yet.

He didn’t answer, instead he came and sat beside her, careful not to touch her.‘How long have you known?’

‘A couple of days.’She sniffed loudly.

‘Any idea…uh…’

‘If it’s yours?’

‘I know it’s mine.’He countered immediately.‘I meant how far along are you?’

She shrugged.‘I don’t know.Nine weeks, nearly ten, maybe.Periods in space aren’t an exact science.

‘I’m sure the Alteans can…’

‘Enough.’She growled.‘I can’t do this, not knowing that tomorrow might be the day you choose to go out in a stupidity induced blaze of glory.’

‘What if,’ he started, his fingers daring to touch her arm, the barest of touches she could hardly feel, but she didn’t pull away, ’I promised to stop being an idiot Paladin and offered to be your idiot husband instead?’

‘I don’t need you to marry me, Keith, I need you to be alive.’

‘Can you do both?’

She let out a shuddering sigh and looked at him through bleary eyes.‘You’re saying you’ll stop being an idiot _and_ marry me?Sounds pretty farfetched.’

‘What if it wasn’t?’He managed to pry her fingers off herself and laced them with his own.

‘No more stupidly?No more suicide missions?’She asked suspiciously.

‘No more, I promise.’

‘You’re still not forgiven.’She replied, squeezing his hand.

‘So…I’m going to be a dad?’He gave a small laugh.

‘Yeah, so, I’m going to be a mom.’

‘Oh boy.’He said as he realised something.‘Your dad is going to kill me.’

‘Not if Matt gets his hands on you first.’

‘Damn, I forgot about him too.’Keith grimaced.‘But no matter what happens I promise not to pull any more stunts like that.I want to be there for you and our little paladin.’

‘Little paladin.’She snorted a laugh.‘Speaking of, hadn’t we better go back and face the music?They didn’t even know we were together, let alone the other thing.’

‘Let’s let them stew for a bit.’He edged closer to her and pulled her into his arms.‘Right now I just want some quiet time with my wife to be.’

‘You’re serious about that?’She asked as she nuzzled her cheek against his shoulder

‘Never more serious.’He kissed her hair, never more grateful that she had crashed into his life than he was right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one by far had the biggest response and I will be writing a second part to it!


	10. M - Making You Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for Making You Breakfast

Pidge looked at the range of alien substances in front of her.Not that they were technically alien in the true sense of the word, however she had been away from Earth for so long they may as well have been.And it wasn’t like the kitchen was her friend.She wasn’t what you would call a natural when it came to cooking.The closest she had come in recent years was testing out the recipes Hunk had made, but she was determined to try.After all, cooking was just science with edible components.

Thirty minutes later and Pidge was certain of one thing.

‘Cooking is not science.’She muttered, wiping a floury hand over her forehead and leaving a white streak on her already ingredient peppered skin.

‘What are you doing?’Keith’s voice came from the hallway to their bedroom and she cringed before turning.

‘Trying to make you breakfast.’She admitted somewhat pitifully.‘Surprise.’

‘I think you’re wearing more than you cooked.’He came towards her, wearing a pair of garrison issue sweat pants low on his hips and nothing else, his hair mussed from sleep.

‘Me and the counter.’She poked at an egg shell in the detritus of her failed attempt.

‘How about I clean this up, you shower, and then we make breakfast together?’He offered, wrapping his arms loosely around her waist so as not to get any food on himself.

‘That sounds like a better idea than whatever it was I did.’She agreed defeatedly.‘Give me ten minutes.’

She was back in seven, just as Keith was finishing wiping off the countertop.

‘Done.’She said as he turned to greet her, his jaw falling open.She was only wearing a sports bra, underwear, and Keith’s red jacket, and suddenly breakfast was the last thing on his mind.

‘That’s what you’re wearing?’He managed to say.

‘It was the first things that came to hand.’She glanced down at herself with a small smile, knowing exactly what she was doing to him.‘So, breakfast?’

He threw the cloth he was holding in the sink and stepped forward to meet her, his hands curving around her waist under the jacket that was much longer on her than him.‘I don’t know.Maybe I should just have you for breakfast.’And he lowered his lips towards hers.

She chuckled and tilted her head, offering him her cheek as she spoke.‘I want pancakes first.I need to replace all the energy we burnt off last night.’

‘Okay, pancakes first.’He said as he kissed his way across her cheek to her throat.

‘Keith.’

‘Mmm?’

‘Breakfast.’

He sighed and squeezed her to him as he nipped at her neck before backing up.‘Breakfast first.’

‘Yay!’She clapped excitedly.

‘How did you mess up this badly with a recipe?’He asked, holding the card with Hunk’s handwriting on that he had cleaned up.

‘I kept getting distracted.’She said, nodding towards where Kosmo was asleep under the table, already full of raw ingredients that didn’t seem to have any negative effects on his cosmic stomach.‘And I just don’t know what I’m doing.I didn’t even get as far as trying to cook them.’

‘We’ll go from scratch.’He pulled the bowl towards him before positioning her in front of him.‘I’m going to supervise and help when you need it.’

He helped her weigh the dry ingredients first, combining them in a bowl and holding her hand with the whisk to add in the wet.

‘You’re actually pretty good at this.’She said quietly as she held the bowl for him, his free hand wrapped around her and holding her close to him.

‘I know a thing or two.’He chuckled.‘Not just about cooking.’

‘I noticed.’She leant her head back against his chest, giving him the opportunity to kiss her temple.

‘That looks good.’He said, stilling the whisk.‘I’m going to cook these, because I think with that much skin on show you’re liable to get burnt, so how about you lay the table?’

‘You have more skin on show than me.’She argued, but he stepped back from her and slipped the jacket from her shoulders, putting it on himself.‘Okay, now you don’t.’

‘Go set the table.’He pulled her to him briefly and kissed her forehead.

‘Domesticity suits you.’She said as she finished her task.

He plated the first of the pancakes and passed the plate to her.‘Of course it does.I like to give my all to everything I do.Be it Paladin, cook, or husband.’

‘You definitely give your all to the latter.’She went up on tiptoes and kissed him softly.‘Happy anniversary.’

‘And to you, Mrs Kogane.’He murmured, distracted by her lips on his.

‘Maybe breakfast can wait.’She said against his lips as she put the plate back on the countertop before wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

‘You know I was hungry for something other than pancakes.’He grinned before lifting her so she could wrap her legs around his torso.

‘Let’s go sate your appetite.’She nudged his nose with her own as he started back towards the bedroom.

‘For you, sweetheart, I don’t think that’ll ever happen.’


	11. S - Sleeping Over & Q - Quarrelling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts Sleeping Over & Quarrelling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I already did Sleeping Over but I decided to make their quarrel about it as both were requested together!

‘It’s getting late.’Pidge stretched as the movie ended.

‘I guess so.’Keith flicked off the screen, the only light coming from the small lamp on the table.

‘I should head home.’

‘But…’he said, leaving the word hanging in the air.

‘But what?’She shifted in her seat, raising her head from his chest so she could look up at him.

‘But what if you didn’t?’

She sighed.This was old ground, something they had been over repeatedly and that never got any easier.‘Keith.’

‘I’m not saying anything has to happen.’He interrupted whatever argument she was about to come up with.‘But sleep over.Stay here with me.’He rubbed his hand up and down her arm, willing her to listen.

‘You know why I can’t.’

‘You mean won’t.’

She got to her feet.‘I don’t want to have this discussion again.’

‘Then stay.’He said insistently.

‘I’ve got nothing here.No clothes, no toothbrush.’She argued.

‘I have a spare toothbrush, you can sleep in one of my shirts and borrow another to go home in.’

‘I talk in my sleep.’

‘I’ve heard you when you nap.You’re adorable.’

‘I hog the covers.’

He shrugged.‘I’m always too warm anyway.’

‘My feet get really cold.’She said as she backed away from where he was now standing.

‘Leave your socks on.’

‘I can’t stay.’She continued her argument, knowing it was one she might yet lose.‘Matt would kill you if he found out.’

He pulled his data pad out of his pocket and brought up a message to showed her.‘He already gave me his blessing.’

‘That backstabbing jerk!’She took the pad off him and saw that it was true, Matt had replied to Keith asking for permission to date his sister with a simple message of; ‘About time.Make her happy and don’t do anything stupid or I’ll kill you.’

‘No more excuses, Katie.’He took the pad from her and threw it on the couch.‘Either tell me why you won’t stay or start getting ready for bed.’

She sighed, her shoulders slumping as her head dropped forward.‘Fine.’She said as he took her hands and pulled her gently towards him, wrapping her arms around his waist before cupping her cheek with one hand and tilting her head so her eyes met his.‘I’m just afraid that…’

‘I don’t want you to be afraid of anything.’He said, his thumb grazing her cheekbone in such a way she sighed.‘Least of all me.’

‘I’m not afraid of you.’She murmured.‘I’m afraid if I sleep over…that I won’t be able to stop myself.That I won’t be able to resist the way I want you.’

Keith’s face softened and he bowed his head, kissing her gently.‘I want you too, but sharing a bed doesn’t mean we have to do anything we don’t want to.We talk to one another, we learn what the other wants by communicating.We do this at our speed, and sometimes sleeping over is just about that; sleeping in the same bed and getting comfort from one another…unless you’re so hellbent on seducing me, of course.’

‘Hah!You wish!’She blurted.‘Okay, fine.I’ll sleep over.On one condition.’

‘Anything.’

‘I get first dibs on the bathroom.’

‘Deal.’He grinned.It was a condition he would happily deal with.


	12. A Random Drabble About Keith Getting Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drabble I wrote inspired by this post.  
> https://kidgetrash.tumblr.com/post/177948210577/keith-hc

Keith didn’t get sick.  It was a universal fact.  More than one universe actually.  So when he woke with a fever Pidge was concerned.

‘You need to stay in bed.’  She told him.  ‘I’m going to get you a cool cloth, some meds, and ask Hunk to make you some soup.’

‘I’m fine.’  He argued as he sat up, but his head spun and she watched his eyes roll in his head.

‘Down.’  She said firmly, placing a firm hand on his chest and making him lay back in the pillows.  ‘I’ll be back in no time.’  


Keith did as she asked, realising not for the first time that she truly embodied the oft-used Shakespearean quote; and though she be but little, she is fierce.  He really felt awful and his mind dragged him back to his childhood before he lost his father.  Whenever he was ill he would bundle Keith up in a blanket, sit on the bed with him held to his chest, and rock him gently until he fell into a deep sleep.  While the memory was a fond one it served only too well as a reminder that he had him for far too short a time and that whenever he fell ill after his death he could do nothing but curl up in the covers, alone and scared, and cry himself to sleep.

When Pidge returned he was in a light dose, his cheeks red and his forehead beaded with sweat, and it made her heart ache to see him suffering.  She put the tray she was holding on the cabinet.  It held a small dose of Altean medication, several water packs, and a damp washcloth.

‘Hey.’  She said quietly, stroking away the hair that had stuck to his forehead.  


He murmured before uncurling from the ball he was in and looking up at her. ‘Hey.’  He replied, his voice raspy.

‘I need you to take this.’  She held out the medicine to him and watched as he pushed himself up on shaking arms, not sure if he would appreciate the help or not.  


He took it without question and handed her back the small cup as he shivered bodily.  ‘Thanks.’

‘You want to lay down again?’  


He nodded and flinched as his neck ached.  ‘Would you...uh...’

He paused so long it made her curious, and she tilted her head, looking at him expectantly.  ‘Would I...?’

‘Stay with me?’  He asked quietly and she smiled.  


‘Of course.’  


He shuffled over to allow her some space and she brought the damp cloth with her, sitting up in the pillows while he rested his head in her lap, his arms encircling her fully as he curved his body fully towards her.

Looking down at him, she carefully dabbed his brow with the cloth, a relieved sigh leaving his lips as his entire body relaxed.  ‘You’ll start to feel better soon.’  She promised him and he managed a small nod.

Keith’s aching muscles began to relax as the medicine kicked in, drawing him towards a place between awake and asleep, where his mind was quiet, his body was at peace; a place he remembered from childhood, a place where he was safe, and this time, as his eyes welled up, the tears that fell were ones of joy, of the love he had and felt for the small girl in his arms.


	13. V - Vexing each other & U - Using Technology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Using the prompts V - Vexing each other & U - Using Technology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is me all up to date now, but I'm starting writing a follow up to the Yelling prompt now! 
> 
> I had a bit of a rough day, my Boo managed to shut the garage door on my head and shoulder. A huge headache all day and the need to sleep has badgered me so this was the only prompt I managed, but as it's the last it's no big deal. Definitely looking forward to bed tonight!

V - Vexing each other & U - Using Technology

 

‘We do it like this.’

Pidge watched as Keith showed her the Blade of Marmora protocols on the console Kolivan had brought them, a small frown knitting her brows.‘Hmm.Okay.’

‘Got it?Of course you’ve got it, I forgot who I was talking to.’He smiled at her.

‘Yeah, I got it but…’She looked from him to the display.‘Wouldn’t it make more sense to do it this way?’Her hands ran over the screen, giving him exactly the same result but in fewer button pushes and less time.

‘I suppose.’He clicked it back to the original screen and ran through the procedure again.‘But this is how Kolivan says it’s done, so it’s done this way.’

‘Okay, but Kolivan is wasting valuable time whenever one of the Blade does it the stupid way.’Pidge went through it her way again.

‘It’s protocol.’

‘It’s quiznaking weblum shit.’

‘You can’t just change the way things have been done for years!’Keith ran through it again, faster this time.‘And it can be done just as quickly as you do.’

‘You misspelled the second word.’She said before an error message popped up.

‘That’s not the point.’He said as he did it again.

‘It is the point.’She showed him the ticker Coran had given her which she had set running when he began inputting his data again.‘Your way is…’She set it running and ran through her way once more.‘Nought-point-nought-three-four ticks slower.You add that up over a deca-phoeb and you have a lot of lost hours.’

‘This isn’t an exercise in time management!’Keith growled frustratedly.‘This is about showing you how to access the Blade protocols and how to do it our way!’

‘My way is better.I thought the Blade philosophy was “Knowledge or Death”?’

‘That doesn’t mean the way we do things is wrong.’

Pidge sighed.‘Okay, fine, show me the next one.’

‘Here.’He tapped through and looked down at her.‘I challenge you to find a way of doing that quicker.’

Pidge answered, but not with words.Instead she place her thumb and index finger of each hand in opposing corners and ran them together, achieving the same result as Keith, only faster.

‘You can’t just do that!’

‘First thing about computers, Keith, never assume I can’t find a way to work one better than you.’She said as she smugly adjusted her glasses.

‘You’re missing valuable steps!’He yelled.‘We’re not talking about you finding a shortcut in a game, this is the Blade database!There are rules, ways things have to be done…’

‘Well, your ways suck!’She snapped.‘I’m not wasting my time doing the equivalent of using a slate and chalk when I know how to turn it into a state of the art data device.’

‘It’s not for you to decide how we do things!’He bent closer so their noses almost touched.

‘And it’s not for you to…’

‘For the love of the rebellion!’Kolivan yelled from the doorway, having heard their argument from down the corridor.‘Will you two just fuck already?’Before turning and leaving in disgust.

Pidge and Keith both stood stock still, faces red from yelling but redder from what Kolivan had suggested.

‘Uh…’Pidge started.‘We could…you know…if you wanted to?’

Keith took a breath, his face showing the surprise he felt.‘Maybe we could, uh, get dinner first?’

‘Like…a date?’She asked.

‘Sure.’

‘Alright.’She shrugged, leading him away from the console.‘But my way is still better.’


End file.
